


Free Hugs!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, One Shot, Swearing, bad summary, because he's totally the huggable type, bokuto gives out free hugs, but also some fluff, jouralismmajor!akaashi, lil bit of angst, set in university time but classes aren't really mentioned, theatricsmajor!bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is one of those people who stands around all day and gives out free hugs to passerbys, and of course Akaashi gets dragged over there, but only to be pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this purely because I needed some Bokuto giving strangers hugs because he's just that nice of a guy, but then I actually wanted to share it with you guys because I feel like there are others out there like me who thing Bokuto suits the role perfectly and would give him hugs, because he deserves all the hugs in the world.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think :D

“Thanks for lunch.”

“I thought you paid.”

Akaashi stopped in his tracks and waited for Kuroo to turn around before he widened his eyes, “...Are you kidding me right now?”

Kuroo looked back at him for a moment, his face completely blank until his lips twitched, completely giving him away. He let out a laugh, “Yeah I am... Don’t worry I paid, and you’re welcome.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “That’s not funny; you know how I get about not paying for stuff.”

“Oh come on, you’re so paranoid all the time!” Kuroo grinned, “Besides, you’re telling me that you’ve never gone home after grocery shopping to realise they didn’t charge you for something and _not_ done anything about it?”

The younger frowned, “What? Of course that’s happened, but I always go back and pay for it. It’s wrong not to.”

Kuroo laughed again, “You’re incredible.”

“What?” Akaashi asked, oblivious.

“Nothing, nothing.” Kuroo waved a hand.

They were walking through the large shopping centre, going up the escalator to the second floor when Kuroo stopped and grabbed Akaashi’s arm, “Akaashi... Akaashi! There’s a guy giving out free hugs!”

Akaashi looked to where Kuroo was pointing and low and behold there were two guys wearing bright t-shirts with the writing _“Free Hugs!”_ scrawled across them. Before he could comment, he was being dragged over.

“Hey, can I get a hug?” Kuroo asked one of them.

“Of course, man!” he heard the reply. He wasn’t paying much attention to it; he wasn’t interested in getting hugged by a complete stranger. Besides, he was there for one reason only, and that was to get Kenma’s birthday present, that and lunch.

“You give amazing hugs! I don’t think I’ll ever need a hug again!” Kuroo exclaimed, making whoever it was laugh.

Akaashi was busy looking over at a videogame store for inspiration when he saw Kuroo and the free hugs guy turn his way.

“Do you want a free hug too?”

Akaashi finally looked over at him, and in all honesty, was a bit surprised.

In Akaashi’s eyes, he was far too attractive to be doing something like giving out free hugs. Firstly, the cargo shorts he was wearing showed off his legs perfectly, how toned his calves were. The way they hung low on his hips made the top of his hip bones peak out slightly, and although on some people it makes them look washed out, the yellow t-shirt complimented his skin tone very well.

His arms... Well his arms were another thing. They were very well built, and his hands looked so strong. To top things off, he was smiling, and his smile was fucking beautiful. His teeth were straight and white, his smile reaching his eyes and leaving little crinkles in the corners, but it definitely gave the impression that he was genuinely happy. Probably why people wanted to hug him; he looked happy.

If there was anything Akaashi might’ve reconsidered, it would have been the guy’s hair. It was different, yes, but it oddly suited him; the black streaks running through it from the roots gave him a sort of edgy look. The whole thing... It was annoyingly alluring.

Figuring he was probably quiet for a bit too long, Akaashi smiled back and shook his head, “I’m good thanks; I’m already set for the day.”

“You sure? It always helps to have a little boost.” The guy said, opening his arms wider.

“Come on, he gives great hugs, you’ll regret it.”

“Listen to your friend, it’s true!”

“Seriously, it’s okay, I don’t need it.”

“I might not be here tomorrow; it’s almost a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows at that, “Really now?”

Kuroo nudged him a little, “Go on, he’s so huggable!”

Akaashi looked at Kuroo, then back at the guy. He was smiling at him again, and man was it attractive. Akaashi had a hard time looking away from it, the way his eyes were almost golden and how they were almost sparkling.

“Well?” he motioned with his hands for Akaashi to step forward into a hug.

Akaashi hesitated for only a moment, before sighing, “A-alright fine!”

Kuroo cheered and apparently it was possible for this guy’s smile to get bigger.

He stepped forward, a little hesitant to move anymore, but suddenly there were arms around his back and yup, this guy was really huggable.

Akaashi suddenly felt the air getting crushed out of him, “W-woah there, not so tight!” he said, tapping the stranger on the shoulder.

They pulled apart and he was _still_ smiling. Didn’t this guy have an off button? “Sorry!” he laughed, “Think you’re set?”

Akaashi needed a moment to recollect his thoughts, “Y-yeah I think so.”

“Well...” the guy gave them a thumbs up, “You know where to find me if you want another one!”

Akaashi smiled and looked down at the ground.

“Aw man! Can I have another one before I leave?” Kuroo asked; his voice full of hope.

“Course you can my dude!” he replied.

After another hug, Kuroo said goodbye to the free hugs guy and started following Akaashi towards the videogame store he spotted.

“What was the name of the new game Kenma wanted?” Kuroo asked, scanning the shelves.

Akaashi smirked, “You don’t even know the name of the game your own _boyfriend_ has been going on about for weeks before it was even released?”

Kuroo smiled sheepishly, “He mentions a lot of games, Akaashi, give me a break.”

The younger sighed and picked up a box from the shelf, “This is what he wanted.” He said, pointing towards the checkout, “Come on.”

* * *

The next day Akaashi went back to the shopping centre. There wasn’t any actual reason he went back, but he thought considering he didn’t have anything better to do.

He was coming out of a shop when something a familiar voice rang out across the floor.

“FREE HUGS!”

Akaashi turned around and raised his eyebrow. _Really?_ He thought, heading over. “You know yellow is _not_ a good colour on you.”

Kuroo turned around and grinned, “Wanna hug?”

Akaashi laughed, “Nah I’m good, thanks.” He replied, “Why exactly are you doing this?”

“It’s fun.” Kuroo replied, “Plus it makes you happy- ah, I have a customer!” he walked away, over to a couple of high school girls by the looks of it. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

He turned to his left and saw that flash of colourful hair, “I see you’ve roped him into doing this then.” He said, as the guy approached. If possible he looked even better today than he did the day before.

The guy laughed, “Well, he was pretty enthusiastic about it if you ask me, came in here real early this morning to seek me out.”

Akaashi nodded, “Well, Kuroo’s like that.”

“Hmm...” was the reply, before he turned to face him, “Now I know his name... but I don’t know yours.” He smiled, all teeth showing and it was pretty attractive, but Akaashi held his stare and straightened his posture.

“I don’t know yours either.”

The grin got wider, “Bokuto Koutarou.” He said, extending a hand.

Akaashi took his hand, “Akaashi Keiji.”

All whilst smiling, Bokuto spoke up, “Akaashi Keiji... I like it.”

“Thanks I got it for my birthday.” Akaashi replied smoothly.

Bokuto laughed. He looked up at the large clock on the wall and then back at Akaashi, “Hey my break is in about 4 minutes... You wanna get some coffee?”

Should he accept coffee from a guy he’s only spoken to twice? Logically speaking, probably not, but there was something about this guy which made Akaashi want to say yes. He nodded, “Sure.”

* * *

 

They sat at the window of one of the nearby coffee houses, watching the rest of the public do their shopping and get on with their lives.

“One vanilla latte.” Bokuto put a cup down in front of Akaashi, and then took a seat opposite him.

“Thank-you.” Akaashi replied, “You didn’t have to offer to pay for it, though.”

Bokuto waved a hand around, but didn’t say anything instead sipping at his own drink and looking out the window.

“So uh- what do you actually do, apart from giving out free hugs?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto swallowed his sip of cappuccino and thrusted his thumb in the direction of the south end of the building, “I help out at the pet store.” He said, “Rest of my time is spent studying or in classes.”

“You’re a student?”

“2nd year theatrics major.” Bokuto replied.

“You’re an actor?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t look so shocked!” Bokuto laughed, “We’re actually doing a play, it’s next weekend.” He said, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a flyer, “You should come.”

Akaashi studied the flyer, _“Grease?”_ he looked up, “That American one?”

Bokuto smiled, “It’s very good, I’ll have you know.”

“I’ve never seen it.” Akaashi shrugged.

Bokuto’s jaw hit the table, “Are you kidding me?” he shook his head to get over the shock, “Wow uh- it’s set in the 50s, it’s about friendships and these two people from different kind of groups fall in love and there are some funny parts as well, long story short; I have a feeling you’ll like it. There’s also a lot of singing and dancing, which is cool because I’m good at both.”

“Now you’re just bragging!” Akaashi accused.

“Maybe, maybe...” Bokuto confessed, “But I still think you should come, and I’ll get your name on the VIP list, just tell them you know me. Just make sure you come, okay?” He checked his watch and stood up, time to go back to work.

“And why’s that?” Akaashi asked, leaning back in his chair as Bokuto stepped over to him.

Bokuto grinned, “Because I’m the lead.”

* * *

 

That night, as Akaashi typed the name of the play into his search engine to get a better idea of it, he found out what kind of person the lead was, which only made him more intrigued to go to the play. He wondered what kind of actor Bokuto was, how he danced, how his voice sounded when he sang.

He looked over at the flyer which was sitting on his desk and nodded his head once. He was going to that play.

* * *

 

He didn’t see Bokuto again in the time before he went to the play. He heard Kuroo mention his name once or twice, stuff related to the whole free hugs thing, which, by the way, Kenma was taking advantage of the whole time when Akaashi took him to see him working. Not that Kuroo minded though, hugging Kenma all day meant he wouldn’t have to deal with hugging the ones who would always try and cop a feel.

Akaashi stood in front of the mirror. Was he overdressed? Was he underdressed? What are you even supposed to wear to a play anyway? He searched the flyer for something about dress code, but there wasn’t anything at all. Sighing, he decided that a navy dress shirt and the pair of slacks he bought for a wedding once were sufficient enough, and headed on out.

When he arrived at the place, he wouldn’t deny the fact that he felt intimidated. All the people that were there were undoubtedly older than him, and looked way more impressionable than he ever would. Not to mention the venue itself was pretty damn impressive. He’d never really seen the college’s theatre department, but if this was the place they did there plays at then holy crap that’s awesome.

It was a large building; multi-coloured glass windows along the whole of the bottom floor, and spotlights right next to it illuminating the walls. It looked hella fancy.

When he walked in he felt oddly uneasy. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he headed over to the table by the door and figured it out. If Bokuto had forgotten to put his name on the VIP list then he would embarrass himself, but if he doesn’t mention it at all he’d have to wait at the back of the long queue and possible have to pay for his ticket.

“Can I help you?”

He quickly looked over in the direction of the voice, where a girl was standing next to the door with a clipboard in her hand. “You look kind of lost.”

“U-uh yeah!” Akaashi hurried over, “I’m not sure if I’m on the list or not... Uh... Bokuto Koutarou told me I would be..?”

“Oh! You know Bokuto?”

Akaashi blinked, “Kinda... I guess.”

“That’s awesome!” She gasped, “I’m Yukie! Me and Bo are in the same class, but I’m on lights and stuff this round, I want to be doing all that kind of production and lighting stuff for theatre, you know?”

He’d only just met this girl and she was already telling him her life goals.

“W-wow, that’s cool.” Akaashi replied.

Yukie smiled at him, before remembering what she was supposed to be doing, “That’s right! What’s your name?”

Here goes nothing. “Akaashi Keiji.”

Yukie scanned the list, humming to herself, and Akaashi thought he was screwed when- “Ah! There you are! Go on in!”

Akaashi’s shoulders dropped in relief, “Thank-you.”

* * *

 

When he was settled in his seat, he caught sight of Yukie rushing off behind scenes to prepare the lighting. After that brief meeting, he could see why she got on with Bokuto.

The lights dimmed and a girl came out on stage, presumably the lead female role, Akaashi was paying attention to what she was saying, but he kept on looking out for Bokuto so he didn’t catch all of it completely. When Bokuto did come out on stage, Akaashi felt himself leaning forward, eagerly listening to every word he said.

He got lost in it really. If asked, he’d be embarrassed to say that he wasn’t paying attention, but it was hard to when Bokuto was standing on the stage, completely dominating it and taking the spotlight for himself. He was just... incredible.

If there was anything, however, which made him snap back into it, it was when the two lead roles kissed at the very end. It was a very cliché move, but then again, everybody loves a good cliché. Akaashi leaned back then, suddenly not very involved as he previously was, and yes, although he’d never admit it, he was jealous. Although he wasn’t a theatrics major, never did any sort of acting and has always had a secret fear of performing, he wanted to be the one up there receiving the kiss, instead of whatever chick was up there doing it instead.

It was stupid really, getting jealous of a girl who kissed the guy he’s only known for just over a week. But the kiss just looked really... sweet. Somebody like Bokuto, who looks all muscle and like somebody who prefers kisses to be more passionate, wouldn’t have been seen as somebody who kisses that gently in Akaashi’s eyes. However, it was nice... it was a nice contrast, one that Akaashi couldn’t seem to get enough of.

* * *

 

He was stood outside the venue, leaning against one of the gate poles with his phone in his hand waiting for Kuroo to pick him up. He was going to walk back home, but it was getting cold and he didn’t have a jacket.

Just as Kuroo rounded the corner and pulled up, Akaashi heard a familiar voice behind him, “You were just gonna leave without saying goodbye? After I invited you here? I’m offended, I really am.”

Akaashi turned around and smiled, “Sorry, I thought you wouldn’t have really noticed.”

Bokuto blinked, “Are you kidding?” he leaned on the roof of Kuroo’s car and poked his head in, “Hey man.”

Kuroo gave him a thumbs up, and Bokuto focused his attention back on Akaashi, “Hey I’m heading to a cast party kind of thing. Tonight was our last performance so we’re kinda celebrating. You wanna come?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “If it’s a cast party wouldn’t I be intruding?”

“Pfft, course not!” Bokuto snorted, “Everybody’s bringing a plus one, loads of people are going, you up for it or nah?”

Akaashi looked into the car, and Kuroo shrugged, “You don’t have to ask me for permission you know.” He smirked, “I have to get back to Kenma anyway so make your mind up.”

Akaashi glanced back over at Bokuto, who was smiling at him, “Sure... why not?”

* * *

 

It was lively, crowded and honestly Akaashi wasn’t sure how many more people the house could fit before it exploded. It was just a fraternity house; one of the theatrics majors has a couple of friends in one, apparently. Bokuto was holding onto Akaashi’s wrist, dragging him through the sea of people until they reached a clearing. “Wait here and I’ll get you a drink.”

“Okay.” Akaashi strained his voice over the loud music.

He leaned against the wall, it was a nice atmosphere, it wasn’t anything he was unfamiliar with, he’s been to a party before.

“Akaashi Keiji!”

Said man turned his head, mouth forming an “O” as somebody approached.

“You came!” Yukie cried, “Did Bokuto invite you?”

Her words for slurry, and Akaashi raised his eyebrows, “He did... You’re drunk already, I see.”

“Of course I am!” Yukie said, taking a sip out of her solo cup, “It was our last performance, and I killed it on the lights, did you see how good they were!”

Akaashi nodded, pretending to be as enthusiastic as Yukie was, when Bokuto came back and handed him a cup, he promptly shooed Yukie away as well.

“So I never asked you.” he said.

“Asked me what?” Akaashi asked, sloshing his drink around in the cup.

“What your major was.” Bokuto replied.

Akaashi blinked, “Oh.” He was kind of expecting something else, but that was just stupid wishful thinking, “I’m a 1st year journalism student.”

“Ah...” Bokuto put his lips to his cup, “You’re one of _those...”_

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “One of _those?_ What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bokuto grinned, “You know, the whole stereotype behind all the liberal arts students. How they’re all pretentious and shit.”

“What?” Akaashi was actually shocked, “You’re telling me I’m pretentious?”

“Wha- n-no!” Bokuto spluttered, “Sorry, that came out wrong! I just... shit... uh- it’s just a lot of people I know always say that and I’ve always thought it was bullshit and now that I’ve actually met one I uh... I know that it definitely stinks.”

Akaashi’s face softened from the frown he was wearing, and Bokuto’s shoulders didn’t seem so tense, “Oh...”

They fell silent after that, and it was a silence that neither of them appreciated.

Until Akaashi thought of something to say, “So how many plays have you done then? If this was your last.”

“Hmm?” Bokuto looked over, “Oh- 7.”

Akaashi nodded. 7. That means he’s kissed that girl 7 times, but that isn’t all, he’s also kissed her at the rehearsals, however many times it took to get it right.

“Oh sorry!” Bokuto piped up, “My co-star just arrived, gotta go say hi!”

And so Akaashi watched as he bounced his way over to her, wrapping an arm around her casually and tapping his cup against hers with a grin. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they were laughing, and the smile Bokuto gave her was the same one he gave Akaashi, and he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination that made him feel even a tiny bit special when he smiled at him like that. But if he’s smiling at others like that too, then he must just smile at everybody like that, right?

Suddenly, Bokuto and his co-star were in front of him, looking as if they were expecting him to say something.

Akaashi blinked, “Uh- sorry what?”

Bokuto laughed, “This is Kawafuji Touka, she played the lead.”

“Did you enjoy it?” She asked, extending a hand.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. And y-yeah! It was really good, you were great.” Akaashi replied, shaking her hand.

Kawafuji smiled, “Thank-you!”

Bokuto smirked at her side, “Yeah well she should have been good, after all that practice to not suck as much as she used to!”

That earned him a playful punch, “You’re just jealous that I have more natural acting talent than you! Don’t go badmouthing me to others!”

The older laughed, “But seriously, you worked your ass off, you were amazing.”

“Aww...” Kawafuji cooed, “Have you gone all soft on me?” she laughed, “I’m going to go say hi to some of the girls, see you later. It was nice to meet you Akaashi!”

Bokuto nodded, and Akaashi watched with wide eyes as Kawafuji got up on her tip-toes and gave Bokuto a kiss. Not just a kiss on the cheek, a full, on the lips, kiss. Bokuto seemed a little surprised, but it was obvious he kissed her back before pushing her away slightly with a smile, “See you later.”

Akaashi stared at his feet. Uh... what was that? When he looked up again he caught Bokuto staring at him, “Uhm... is she your girlfriend?”

Bokuto leaned forward a bit; he just about heard his mumble over the loud music, “Kawafuji? Uh- yeah she... we’re dating.”

Why did that sting? Akaashi shook his head, he wasn’t going to dwell on that now, “Oh... she seems like a nice girl.”

Bokuto nodded.

“I saw Yukie before. She did a great job on the lighting.”

“Y-yeah!” Bokuto blurted, “She’s really good at that kind of stuff.”

Ah... this was awkward now, goddamn. “Well thanks for inviting me tonight.”

Bokuto smiled, but it was a little weak, “No problem, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Akaashi felt his skin getting hotter underneath his clothes, he didn’t want to stay there any longer, “I uh- I think I’m gonna take off.”

“W-what?” Bokuto asked, “You only just got here.”

“Yeah I don’t feel so well...” That was a lie.

Bokuto looked disappointed, but didn’t try and stop him, “Let me walk you, then.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, “No, no, you stay here and enjoy the party. It’s basically for you and the case anyway; you shouldn’t have to miss it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course!” Akaashi replied, getting out his phone, “I can just get Kuroo to come pick me up.”

Bokuto nodded slowly, “Well I hope you feel better, then.”

Seeing Bokuto’s sad expression made Akaashi’s heart sink a little, but after seeing him kiss Kawafuji, his heart had already sunken a bit. “Thank-you... I’ll see you around.”

Bokuto gave a small smile and a wave, before watching Akaashi turn around and make his way through the crowd to the front door.

* * *

 

Akaashi was lying on Kuroo and Kenma’s couch, his head on the arm and his legs sprawled out across his friends. “What does it mean when a guy with a girlfriend not only asks for out for coffee but also pays for it?”

Kenma, who had Akaashi’s feet in his lap looked up from his game, “That maybe he’s a fuckboy?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “ _Or..._ He just likes being nice to people. Who are we talking about here anyway?”

“Bokuto.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly, “He’s totally the kind of person to just go around offering to buy people’s coffee. He gives out free hugs, after all.”

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, “...What does it mean when your stomach drops when you see the guy, who asked you out for coffee and then paid for it, kiss his girlfriend.”

“That you’re fucked.”

_“Kenma!”_ Kuroo blurted, “Stop it!”

Akaashi bolted upright, his eyes wider than they’ve ever been, “W-wait... s-say that again... what did you just say?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, “That you’re _fucked.”_

“Ignore him.” Kuroo interjected, sitting forward to block Kenma from Akaashi’s view.

“No.” Akaashi said, leaning and pushing Kuroo back into the couch cushions, “What do you mean by that?”

“That you’re crushing big time on the guy who paid for your coffee but has a girlfriend.” Kenma mumbled, mashing buttons on his PSP.

Akaashi blinked, “No I’m not. That’s ridiculous. I hardly know the guy.”

“Hmm...” Kenma replied, “Tell me, why did you leave the party early again?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Because I was sad that Bokuto kissed Kawa-”

Kenma actually paused his game to give Akaashi a pointed look as if to say _“I told you, you were fucked.”_

“Holy shit... holy... shit...”

“Yup.”

Akaashi fell back against the arm of the couch and stared at the ceiling. Well... That was... new.

* * *

 

Kuroo was sat on the bench on the second floor of the shopping centre. He was just taking a break from his free hugs thing, when he remembered something. “So I heard you have a girlfriend.”

Bokuto turned around, after waving at some girls who passed by, “Uh... yeah, she’s in my theatrics class.”

Kuroo nodded, “I see.”

Bokuto frowned, “What about you? Have a significant other?”

“Are you happy in your relationship with her?” Kuroo asked, instead of answering the question.

“E-excuse me?” Bokuto walked over to him, “What’s with the interrogation?”

Kuroo sighed, “It’s nothing. Forget about it.”

Bokuto only raised an eyebrow, before going back to work.

It wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ thought about what happened at the party. It was pretty obvious to him that Akaashi wasn’t happy after he kissed Kawafuji. He didn’t need to voice anything to make it known he was unhappy.

Bokuto gave out another hug, “How’s Akaashi doing? I haven’t seen him in a while.” He asked over his shoulder.

“Were you expecting to?”

“I-” He didn’t really have an answer to that, and Kuroo’s tone made him question whether it would even be a good idea to reply or not. “I don’t know. I thought I would’ve seen him around, at least.”

“Oh, well he’s fine.” Kuroo answered.

“Good.”

Kuroo furrowed his brows, “Do you like him?”

Bokuto visibly jumped, and spluttered, “W-what?”

“Do you like him?” Kuroo repeated, “You know, want to be with, want to date.”

Bokuto let out a puff of air, “I uh- I have a girlfriend-”

“And yet you still ask out people for coffee...” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Seems a bit misleading don’t you think?”

“What is this about?”

Kuroo shrugged, “Just making conversation. My shift is over anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, standing up and walking away, pretty certain Bokuto is staring after him with a confused expression on his face.

Did Bokuto like Akaashi? Yes, of course he did. Did he like him in the way Kuroo was implying? ...Yes... But that’s irrelevant; he has a girlfriend, who is crazy about him and really, really likes him and he can’t just give up on that for a guy who he may not even have a shot with.

He was meant to be going round to Kawafuji’s that night, actually, but he took the long way round to kill some time, and to think stuff over. He’d gone there before, only to drop her off or walk her home. Never to spend the evening together. They’d only been seeing each other a short while and although they’ve gone on plenty of dates, they usually end up staying out somewhere.

When he got there, she was preparing some bowls of snacks on the coffee table; she smiled when he came into the living area.

“Hi!” she said, bouncing over to where he stood, taking off his jacket.

She leaned up on her toes to give him a kiss, but he turned his head and her lips hit his cheek. She frowned, “Everything okay? You never refuse a kiss.”

Bokuto scratched his head, “Yeah sorry, strange day at work.”

Kawafuji raised an eyebrow, “You give out free hugs and then work at a pet store, what’s so strange about that?”

“I just had a weird day.” Bokuto mumbled, toeing off his shoes.

Kawafuji looked taken back, and clearly wasn’t happy with that answer, but she sighed, “Okay... There are snacks on the table, make yourself at home. I’ll go start up Netflix.”

Bokuto nodded, “Can I uh- can I just go freshen up a little?”

The girl blinked, “Sure...” she pointed to the left of the door, “Bathroom’s down the hall.”

Bokuto closed the door and locked it. The longer walk back did nothing for him, in terms of thinking things over because the only thing he did was _over think._ What Kuroo said was swimming round his mind. What did he mean when he said it was misleading? What impression did Akaashi have when he asked him out for coffee..?

Bokuto looked up at the mirror, at his reflection. He blinked. Oh.

Oh...

“Fuck...” he muttered, gripping the edge of the sink. There was suddenly a knock on the door, and he could hear Kawafuji speak on the other side, “Bokuto? Everything alright in there?”

“Y-yeah!” Bokuto quickly replied, “Everything’s fine!”

On the other side of the door Kawafuji put her hand down and sighed, she headed back into the living room, figuring she shouldn’t say anything else.

When Bokuto came back out, he looked irritated, or conflicted, or _something_ that wasn’t his usual happy self and Kawafuji raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to her on the couch. “Want to watch a movie?”

Bokuto nodded, he needed a distraction, “Yes. Please.”

They started up the movie, settling back into the couch cushions and picking at the food on the table. It was only natural that their attention would drift away from the movie and onto each other. Hands making their way up thighs and all that. But when Bokuto felt a hand on his hip, he flinched, moving away from his girlfriend.

“B-Bokuto?” Kawafuji’s face turning concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry I just-” He hesitated. What was he supposed to say now? “I just... need some fresh air.” He decided just to avoid the question entirely. Bokuto stood up, grabbing his coat and flinging the door open, closing it on a very concerned and confused girlfriend on the couch.

As soon as he was out of the apartment complex, he ran his fingers through his hair and swore, heading down the street a few paces. He was not supposed to feel like this. He wasn’t supposed to have feelings for somebody else, not when he’s in a happy relationship! But... is it all that happy? He really likes Kawafuji, they have a great time together and he looks forward to seeing her, but when he does see her, things aren’t like they used to be, not like they were before he met Akaashi.

“Bokuto?”

Speak of the devil. Bokuto opened his eyes, blinking at Akaashi, who was stood not five metres away from him. “Akaashi...”

Akaashi scuffed his foot on the ground, “How have you been?”

Bokuto nodded, “Good. I’ve been good, how about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Actually I want to apologise if I was misleading when I-”

“You weren’t. It’s fine, I was... it’s partly my fault.”

“No it’s not, I just wanted to ask you for coffee and then to the play because... I just, I really like you.” Bokuto replied, fingers nervously curling into the fabric of his own t-shirt.

Akaashi dropped his gaze to the ground. “You hardly know me.”

“I know...” The older said, “But what I do know, I really like.”

Akaashi didn’t say anything after that. He thought Bokuto was crazy, saying things like that when he had a girlfriend. He was silent for another moment, before, “Why are you doing this?”

“Because you confuse me.” Bokuto replied almost instantly, like he had the answer waiting on the tip of his tongue, like he was anticipating the question, “I’ve never felt like this before, I’ve maybe hung out with you three times? And yet, whenever my mind wanders it lands on you.” He waves his hands around, “I don’t know you’re like this... I just... can’t stop thinking about you.” He takes a step forward, “You drive me insane, Akaashi, and it’s exciting and new and slightly confusing but damn it I...” Bokuto finally stopped there, pressing his lips into a line to stop himself from accidently blurting something.

They’re now standing pretty close to each other, and Bokuto suddenly gains a sense of confidence. Akaashi hasn’t said anything yet, and although that’s a little unnerving on Bokuto’s part, it also means he’s thinking about it, which could be good as well.

He steps forward, now with no distance in between them, and he looks at Akaashi, who is looking at his shoes, “Akaashi.”

Said man looks up, and blinks. His eyelashes softly brushing his cheeks and Bokuto swallows, puts his hands on either side of Akaashi’s face and leans in, his lips barely touching the others, but enough for it to mean something.

“Bokuto?”

That was a new voice, and as Bokuto started to realise who it was, his eyes widened and he quickly stepped back away from Akaashi. He turned his head to the side, and Kawafuji just stared at him.

“Can I talk to you, please?” she said.

Bokuto blinked, “Of course.” He hurried away, before stopping and turning to Akaashi, “Please wait here... please...” but Akaashi wasn’t looking at him.

“Bokuto.” Kawafuji said a bit more sternly, and Bokuto picked up the pace, following her back into the apartment complex.

When they were behind closed doors, Kawafuji sniffed, “I want to know what’s going on with you. Now. I don’t care about whether or not it will hurt me, I don’t want any bullshit, just tell me the truth.”

Bokuto nodded and took a deep breath, “I’m really sorry.” He said, “I shouldn’t have done that and-”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

Bokuto sighed, “You’re right... I... Truth is I don’t know what to do. I really like you, I think you’re great and fun and amazing, but... Then I met Akaashi and now I’m stuck because I feel all these things and just outside I kissed him and that was wrong I know but being around him makes me do stupid things!”

Kawafuji visibly deflated, “So what you’re saying is you like him and want to be with him, right?”

“Kawafuji-”

“Who do you like more?” She asked.

Bokuto blinked, fumbling over his words, “W-what do-”

“ _Who do you like more?”_ She repeated.

After a prolonged silence, Kawafuji nodded and sighed, “There’s your answer then.” She said. “Come here.”

Bokuto stepped forward and Kawafuji’s arms wrapped around him, and by reflex, his wrapped around her too. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Kawafuji laughed.

Bokuto smiled, and Kawafuji lifted her head to look up at him. She was smiling, but he could tell that it wasn’t exactly the happiest of smiles, “Go get him.”

“What?”

Kawafuji pushed him away, still wearing her weak smile, “Go get him.” She said again, before looking him dead in the eye, “You fell in love with him after knowing him for what, 2 weeks? You don’t do that if it’s just for a couple dates. You do that when you’re in for a lifetime.”

Bokuto stared, before his lips twitched, “Isn’t that a quote from a play we’ve done?”

“Shut up!” Kawafuji insisted, “Just get out of here!”

Bokuto laughed, and headed towards the door, turning around once he got there, “...I’m so sorry.” He gave her a sympathetic look.

Kawafuji waved a hand, “It’s fine. Besides, there’s a guy in my singing class who’s quite cute so...” she laughed.

Bokuto smiled, and then closed the door behind him.

Akaashi was leaning against the wall, looking like he was deep in thought, when Bokuto went back outside. He stopped about 3 metres away from him, and smiled, “Akaashi.”

Said man looked up and pushed off from the wall, looking at him expectantly, “So what now?”

Bokuto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Would you maybe like to go on a date with me... sometime..?”

Akaashi’s eyes widened ever so slightly, on some level he was expecting that, but not so soon. “Sure.” He smiled, and the smile he got in return was almost blinding.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

“FREE HUGS!” Bokuto shouted, “GET YOUR FREE HUGS!”

Next to him, Kuroo chorused, “HUG SUPER BUFF GUYS FOR _FREE!”_

Akaashi snorted and rolled his eyes, he was sat on the side of the fountain, watching the display in front of him, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Bokuto turned around and stared at him, “What are you talking about? You love it! I saw how happy you looked after giving that old lady a hug.” He said, “Don’t deny it.”

“Yellow doesn’t suit me at all. You should really get new t-shirts.” Akaashi replied, looking down at himself.

“You look great!” Bokuto said, grabbing his hands and pulling him up, “Stop complaining, a bunch of pensioners are coming this way!”

So whilst Bokuto and Kuroo got to hug the pretty girls and hot guys, Akaashi was stuck with women who needed you to shout in order to hear you. It wasn’t that he minded, except when they start telling you stories about things you really don’t have any interest in, it can get a little tedious.

“Can I get a hug?”

Akaashi turned around and honestly, his jaw probably needed scooping up from the linoleum floor. “M-me?” he asked, pointing to himself.

The guy in question smiled, and holy moly it was attractive (not nearly as attractive as Bokuto’s but he could actually use this to his advantage.) “Yeah, you, is that okay?”

“Of course.” Akaashi replied, hoping he didn’t sound too dazed.

About a metre away, Kuroo was nudging Bokuto relentlessly, and when he got his attention, he pointed to Akaashi’s exchange with this guy. Bokuto’s eyes widened, and made a bee-line to them, popping up next to Akaashi and nearly pushing him over, if not for Kuroo popping up on his other side. “Hey man!”

“Want a hug?” Kuroo asked.

The guy raised an eyebrow, and Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Yeah, from this guy.”

Akaashi tried not to smirk; he turned to look at Bokuto, “Bokuto.” Then to Kuroo, “Kuroo. I’ve got this one, don’t worry... So while I do this, I think there are some pensioners in coming.” He smiled, and didn’t care how smug he looked.

Kuroo laughed, and patted Bokuto on the shoulder, but Bokuto just gaped at Akaashi, until he said, “I still love you.” then he went and followed Kuroo to their customers.

Akaashi smiled at this guy and could hear Bokuto and Kuroo chatting to the ladies, not evening bothering to stop himself from smiling when he heard Bokuto, his _boyfriend,_ say “I love your hairstyle, it’s very stylish, you’re looking great today.”

God, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comment any mistakes please, because there are bound to be some XD  
> If you liked this fic you may enjoy some of my other BokuAka stories (please note some of them are older and therefore badly written.)


End file.
